


snapdragon

by verivala



Series: Grindeldore prompt fills [31]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Betrayal, Deception, How Do I Tag, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt, albus tries to convince gellert to stop and gellert is just horny idk, idk theres talking and stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 10:13:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19003690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verivala/pseuds/verivala
Summary: Prompt: Snapdragon symbolises graciousness and strength. Its negative connotations include deception and presumption.





	snapdragon

**Author's Note:**

> I finally managed to write something after a few weeks spent in a state of depressed fugue. Yay. Not sure how I feel about this one tho, so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Albus was leaning against a wooden desk, his hands on his pockets as he patiently waited for his host to arrive. He looked out of the window, his eyes sweeping over the harsh mountainous landscape. His eyes lingered on the grey clouds that indicated that a storm was on the horizon. The dim, grey light filtering through them made the surrounding mountains look more desolate, more unforgiving than they actually were.

His eyes twitched as he finally heard the door creak open, but Albus did not move from his seat by the window nor give any indication that he had noticed the door opening. He heard the footsteps stop as the man who had just entered registered his presence.

“Albus.”

Turning around at the sound of his name, Albus let out a soft greeting, “Hello, Gellert.”

He ran his eyes down Gellert’s body, cataloguing what small changes he could see, paying note to the wand that was peeking out of his sleeve, ready to be pulled out at a moment’s notice. Albus cocked an eyebrow at the sight, making Gellert flash a quick smile and ruefully raise his hands. Turning around, Gellert lay his hand on the door and pushed it softly closed behind him. When he was facing Albus again, he did a similar sweep of his body, his gaze lingering around his hips, a flash of heat flashing through his eyes. Albus shifted slightly under his gaze but otherwise contained his reaction to being so blatantly ogled.

This was not what he was here for.

Gellert’s eyes flickered back up to his face, his expression unreadable once more. He started slowly moving towards him, his hands held loosely behind his back.

“So, tell me, my dear, what do I owe the pleasure of your company?” Gellert asked, a hint of bitterness seeping through the light tone of his voice, “Are you here to gloat, perhaps?”

“I’m here to ask you to stop,” Albus replied evenly.

Gellert scoffed.

Albus got up from the desk and grasped his arm. “I’m serious, Gellert. Last chance.”

Gellert narrowed his eyes at him but did not take back his arm. “You know very well I won’t do that,” he said as he slid his arm away from Albus’ grasp and took hold of his hand instead, twining their fingers together. Looking at their entwined hands with a small frown, his thumb caressing the skin of Albus’ hand, he continued, “You have our pact now. All you need to do is to find a way to break it.” Slowly, he reeled Albus in until their chests were touching. Tilting his head, he breathed into Albus’ ear, “But you don’t wish to, do you?”

When Albus’ arm gave a slight twitch as if he was considering pulling it away, Gellert tightened his grip. Lifting his other hand, he ran it through Albus’ hair, his thumb caressing his scalp soothingly. Soon Albus found himself relaxing against him.

“Oh, my dear, how I wish you would come with me,” Gellert whispered, his moustache tickling Albus’ ear, “Together we could reshape the world in our image. There would be no more hiding. No more children abused and abandoned.”

Albus broke from Gellert’s grasp, snatching away his hand. “Save your speeches to your followers, Gellert. I know you too well.”

“Apologies”, Gellert said, bowing his head in concession, “but I do mean it.” Clasping Albus’ hand again, his eyes shining with contained emotion, he desperately pleaded, “Come with me. Come with me, and no one has to die.”

Albus smiled wistfully, “There are no bloodless revolutions, Gellert. Someone always dies. And I have found it is not a price I am willing to pay.”

His eyes flashing in irritation, Gellert huffed out, “If you are not here to join me or convince me to stop, then what are you here for?” His eyes narrowed as he considered him. Flashing a smirk, he grasped Albus by the waist and ground their hips together, “Perhaps this?”

Albus breath hitched, and he halfheartedly tried pushing Gellert away, “Gellert. Stop it,” he hissed between his teeth.

“You don’t wish me to,” Gellert purred, nuzzling the skin behind Albus’s ear.

Sighing, Albus’ hands came to rest on his chest. “Just this once.”

Gellert smirked against his neck. “Of course, my dear.”

* * *

Albus slid from under the covers, casting a silencing spell under his breath. Quickly locating his clothes, he pulled them back on. Stopping for a moment, he looked down on Gellert’s sleeping form that hadn’t so much as stirred from Albus’s movements. Reaching out a hand, Albus brushed away the little curls from Gellert’s forehead.

Albus’ heart gave a painful squeeze. He looked peaceful. It was when Gellert was asleep that he most reminded Albus of the youth of sixteen that he had met that fateful summer.

Albus caressed his hair gently for a while longer, before he reached into his pocket and dug out a vial of purple potion. Uncorking it, he dipped his finger into it and brought the finger above Gellert’s lips. A drop of the potion slid down, making Gellert unconsciously lick his lips and swallow it. Albus waited for a moment, waiting for the potion to take effect. When Gellert’s sleeping body relaxed, becoming almost boneless, Albus retreated his hand and took hold of Gellert’s arm that was laying over the covers, turning it, so it was facing him. Pulling on his gloves, he took another potion from his pocket and spread a small dollop on the exposed skin. The potion rippled for a moment before fading away.

Next, Albus drew out a small knife and an empty potion vial from his breast pocket. Dragging the knife across Gellert’s arm in a short cut before putting it back into his pocket, Albus held the bottle under the wound, pinching the skin around the wound to make the blood flow faster. After a few seconds, he deemed the amount enough and lay his hand across the injury, healing it as he did so. Corking the filled vial, Albus put it in his pocket as well.

Albus took a moment longer to watch Gellert, trying to burn his peacefully sleeping visage into memory. Next time they met, it would be across a battlefield. His actions today would make sure of that. Unable to resist, he bent over and lay a small kiss on Gellert’s forehead. Breathing out a shaky breath, he inhaled Gellert’s scent and desperately tried not to cry.

This would be the last time he would meet him like this. For this time tomorrow, their pact would be broken.

This time tomorrow, there would be no turning back.

**Author's Note:**

> The purple potion is dreamless sleep and the other one was a numbing potion if you were wondering. So ye Albus' goal was 1) to give Gellert one last chance to stop and 2) get Gellert's blood to break the pact. Gellert has no idea how to break the pact so he wasn't suspicious of Albus' motives to get close to him (also he's a narcissistic a-hole who thinks that of course Albus is here for his magical dick). Sleeping with Gellert was not part of the plan, but Albus kinda went with it because a) he missed it b) it was a more convenient method than trying to drug Gellert's drink.
> 
> Please leave a comment if you liked it and this time I really mean it because I have no idea if *I* like it
> 
> My Tumblr: bloodtroth


End file.
